fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayano Rose
Ayano Rose '''( 彩乃 ローズ) is one of the main characters and the leader of Sweetheart Pretty Cure. She's a 2nd year middle school student who moved from America to Hope City in Japan. Her alter ego is '''Cure Rose (キュア ローズ) and her power is flowers. Apperance Ayano has dark red hair worn with a black headband, fair skin, and dark red eyes. Her main attire is a long sleeved pink blouse with a white lace in the middle and a folded collar. She wears a white skirt, and pink sandles. Her summer outfit consists of is a short sleeved red polka dotted shirt, a red skirt with white strips on the bottom. As Cure Rose, she wears a pink outfit with frilly shoulders, a red bow where her Sweet Mirror is placed, and pink red, and white arm bands. Her skirt is pink with white and red lining at the bottom. Her boots are pink with a red trim at the bottom and top. Cure Rose's hair is rose pink tied into buns with pigtails with a white bow with roses. She also wears pink rose earings and a pink choker. Personality Ayano is a helpful, bright, and kind-hearted girl. She loves to grow flowers, and cares deeply for them. Despite being smart in school, she fails deeply in math. History Moving to Treasure Town and new Friends Ayano and her family made it to their new house in Treasure Town after moving from America. After getting settled, she reunites with Junko. Junko shows her around town and she meets Kagami and Maki. Ayano also runs into Naomi, whom the later walks off. After talking to her new friends she heads home to get some sleep, but sees a falling star land in the distance. Becoming Cure Rose The next day Ayano runs to the scene where the star crashed and picks up the Sweet Mirror as well as seeing an injured Chaoko. Before doing anything with her Sweet Mirror, Hero and Your arrive and introduce themselves. Chaoko finally awakes and explains she was being chased by Frost, a general of the Dusk Kingdom. Frost introduces his monster the Oniwashi and lets it attack Ayano and the fairies. Ayano protects the fairies unlocking her Pretty Cure potential, and becoming Cure Rose. Cure Rose was able to defeat the monster, and Frost left. The next morning, Ayano starts her first day of school. Cure Rose The treasure of the blooming flower, Cure Rose! Cure Rose is the alter-ego of Ayano Rose. Her powers tends to be flowers themed, but tends to have a wind theme to her as well. Attacks: * Rose Typhoon- Cure Rose's basic attack that destroys Oniwashi's. * Prism Tourbillon- is an attack Cure Rose uses alongside Mirror, Clover, Bubble, Lavender and later Music. Relationships * Moriyama Junko- Ayano's best friend she's known since they we're children. Junko's mother and Ayano's mother were once friends, and once Ayano's mother moved to America Junko's mom planned visits with her daughter Junko. Once Ayano decided to live in Treasure Town, she and Junko become closer then ever. They have nicknames for each other, Ayano calls Junko Ju-Ju. * Miyara Sayaka- Since Sayaka's mission to spy on the cures, Ayano welcomed Sayaka with open arms. Unlike most of the Dusk Forest, Sayaka does their bidding by force, and doesn't want to harms the cures in any way, especially Ayano. Etymology 'Ayano '(彩乃)- 彩 (Aya) means colorful 乃( no) is a particle. 'Rose '(ローズ) is the english word for Rose a flower. Its also a pun on her Cure name, Cure Rose. Trivia Her hair style as Cure Rose resembles Usagi Tsukiko's from Sailor Moon She's the third lead Cure to be good at academics. However, despite being good at her subjects she's poor in Math. She's named after Ayano Tateyama from ''Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors. '' Gallery Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:DreamNotePrincess Category:Flower using Cures Category:Pretty Cures